Liquid salts enable efficient, low-pressure heat transfer at high temperatures. No standardly available heat transfer fluids exist with an operational temperature above 600° C. Liquid salt mediums enable higher operating temperatures and thus higher thermodynamic efficiency in high temperature nuclear reactors, solar thermal power systems, and similar systems. Compared to water-cooled reactors, for example, reactors using liquid salt may operate at higher temperatures and thus provide higher thermodynamic efficiency. However, liquid salts can be corrosive to the structural materials necessitating careful material selection and salt chemistry control during operation. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for testing the ability of heat transfer structural materials to withstand the high temperature, potentially corrosive conditions of liquid salt reactors.